


Every Day

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [189]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's their first New Year's Eve since the birth of their son. They have a babysitter. Felicity has a new dress. They have the hottest reservation in town. Unfortunately, the universe has other plans for them. Sometimes, the universe knows better.





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Happy New Year! May 2019 be a happy and healthy year for all of us.
> 
> This installment is 106/189. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ENSM31

 

“How bad is it?” Tommy asked as soon as he opened the rear door of the SUV. His eyes were wide with panic and his breathing was shallow.

Felicity took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Oliver had two spouses and right now, one of them needed to be calm. She would have time for a private meltdown after her husbands and son were asleep and she could cry in the shower. It was her way. Oliver got hurt. Felicity remained calm. Oliver’s life depended on her ability to stay calm and rational when all hell broke loose, and he was injured. It was only after he was safe, after the danger had passed, that the terror could make an appearance and she could quietly fall apart.

Felicity slid out of her seat and placed a hand on the center of Tommy’s chest. “Take a deep breath for me. He’s okay.”

Tommy took a gulping breath, his eyes seeking Oliver in the dark of the SUV. “He’s unconscious?”

Diggle placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “He’s sedated.”

“What happened?” Tommy asked, leaning into the SUV to get a better look at their husband.

“He was grazed by a bullet, lost his footing, and fell. He dislocated his knee,” Felicity said mechanically. It was easier to cope with Oliver’s injuries if she listed them like a grocery list. As injuries went, these weren’t that bad. The bullet wound didn’t require stitches, and the dislocated knee wasn’t life threatening.

“Which one?” Tommy asked.

“The bad one,” Felicity said. “We took him to the ER. Dr. Lockhart looked him over. He’s going to need to be in a brace for a little while – some physical therapy, but no surgery – not yet.”

Dr. Lockhart had become an official member of Team Arrow when the Arrow had made sure Glades Memorial wasn’t cut off from medical supplies after the Undertaking. The Arrow had stopped the black market sales by escorting shipments to the hospital. Oliver was forced to reveal his identity to Dr. Lockhart after Roy had injured Oliver’s knee and needed more medical care than they were able to provide. The doctor had told Oliver he was grateful for his help and had kept Oliver’s secret ever since.

“Let’s get him inside,” Diggle said. “Where do you want him?”

“Upstairs,” Felicity said. “He’ll want to be in our bed.”

Diggle grunted as he lifted Oliver from the SUV. “Oliver, man,” he said gently, “we’re getting to old for this shit.”

“He’s heavy,” Tommy said. “We should each take a side.”

Diggle and Tommy each wrapped one of Oliver’s arms around their neck and lifted him by a thigh. Felicity ran ahead of them to open the front door. She turned down the covers on their bed and retrieved pillows to support his leg. Diggle and Tommy laid him on the bed and arranged the pillows beneath his leg. Tommy clutched Oliver’s hand and lowered himself to his knees beside the bed. He dropped his head to their joined hands and began to whisper. Felicity suspected it was a prayer.

Felicity followed Diggle downstairs. At the front door she wrapped her arms around her friend. “Thank you, John.”

Diggle kissed the top of her head. “Happy New Year, Felicity.”

She chuckled. “We still have another twenty-four hours.”

“I figure you’ll have your hands full trying to keep Oliver off his feet,” he said with a glint in his eyes.

Her friend was speaking the truth. She was going to have her hands full with Oliver and their newborn son. She stood on her toes and kissed Diggle’s cheek. “Happy New Year, John.”

She stopped in the nursery to check on Bobby. He was in a fleece onesie covered with puppies. Bobby’s bow lips were moving as if he were sucking. His dark curly hair framed his face and Felicity thought he looked like a doll. There were times she couldn’t believe she’d made something so perfect. She rested her hand on his stomach and was reassured by its rise and fall. “Your daddy was asking about you earlier. He’s going to want to see you as soon as he’s awake,” she whispered.

When Felicity returned to their bedroom, she found Tommy still kneeling on the floor. She ran her hand over the top of his head. “Babe, you should lay down. I promise, he’s going to be okay.”

Tommy turned to look at Felicity. His guilt was written across his face. “I told him to go back. He’d quit, and I told him to go back.”

“We all knew the risks when he went back. We made this choice, together,” she said. “Come on, he’s going to need you well rested.”

Tommy rose to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Felicity smiled at her husband. Okay wasn’t anything she was close to being. Even after all these years, it never got easier to listen over the comms as Oliver got hurt. Thoughts of their son growing up without Oliver was a new fear that she’d added to her list as she waited for Roy to give her Oliver’s status. “He’s home. I’m fine.”

The washcloth Felicity held to her lips to silence her cries was rough and grounded her. She allowed herself to let go beneath the spray of her shower. The sound of a gunshot, Oliver’s hard landing on a fire escape, and his cry of agony as his knee gave way echoed in her ears. When the last of the suds from her bodywash swirled down the drain, she straightened her shoulders and tilted her head back beneath the spray. Bobby would be awake and hungry soon. Her family needed her. There was no more time for tears or fears.

 

“There’s no reason we can’t go out,” Oliver said. He held Bobby against his shoulder and rubbed his back, waiting for the inevitable burp. “It’s New Year’s Eve.”

Felicity rinsed the bottle Oliver had just used to feed Bobby. “You’re supposed to stay off your leg.”

“I have crutches,” Oliver said. Felicity arched her eyebrows at the ridiculousness of her husband’s statement. He did have crutches. They were upstairs, next to the bed. He’d refused to use them and had been hopping around all morning. “I will use them outside of the house,” he amended.

“We really don’t need to go out. I’d much rather be home with my three guys,” she said.

“You and Tommy have been talking about what you’re going to sing tonight for weeks.”

“We can go to Mar-tuni’s another night. Your knee is more important than a couple of songs.”

“We have reservations,” Oliver said.

“I’ll see if Curtis and Paul want them,” Felicity said joining him on the sofa. “The way you’re protesting, you’d think you were the one planning on singing tonight.”

A blush spread from his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

Before Felicity could tease Oliver about his reaction, the front door opened and closed. “Tommy, come quick. I think Oliver was planning on singing at Mar-tuni’s tonight.”

Instead of Tommy appearing in the family room. The sound of vomiting echoed through their downstairs. Alarmed, Felicity was on her feet and moving towards the downstairs bathroom. “Don’t move,” she instructed Oliver as she left the room.

Tommy was clinging to the toilet as his stomach heaved. Felicity grabbed a clean hand towel and prepared a cold compress. She laid it across Tommy’s neck and waited for him to stop. When he flushed the toilet, he made no move to stand up. Felicity pressed her hand to his forehead, but he didn’t seem to have a fever.

“I think it’s food poisoning,” he rasped.

“The new Thai place?” Felicity said with disappointment. Tommy had met Paul, Curtis, Chuck and Jerry at a new restaurant a friend of Chuck’s had opened. Tommy had attended the lunch in Felicity’s place. Now that they were finally both single at the same time, she’d been trying to set Chuck and Jerry up for several months. Despite their age difference, Felicity thought the two men were well suited for one another. Food poisoning was going to put a damper on a potential love match.

“Don’t say Thai,” Tommy said. He began to heave again.

“Felicity,” Oliver shouted.

“I’ll be right back,” Felicity told a vomiting Tommy.

She ran back into the family room. “He thinks it’s food poisoning.”

Oliver wrinkled his nose. “Not the best of blind dates.”

Chuck and Jerry’s introduction was the least of Felicity’s worries. She didn’t want Bobby exposed to a stomach bug if Tommy was wrong and didn’t have food poisoning. “I’m going to text everyone else and see how they are,” Felicity said. “If it’s not food poisoning, I want my mom to pick Bobby up now.”

She sent off a quick text to Curtis, Jerry, and Chuck. Felicity retrieved the thermometer from their upstairs bathroom and returned to the powder room to find Tommy laying on the floor in the fetal position with Hildy curled up beside him. “Open up,” she said, holding the thermometer to his lips. He immediately complied.

Her phone pinged with a message from Curtis. “Paul’s puking his guts out too,” Felicity told Tommy. “You’re right. It’s looking like food poisoning.”

The thermometer confirmed Tommy wasn’t running a fever. “Let’s get you upstairs, babe.”

“No,” Tommy rasped. “I live here now.”

“You’ll be more comfortable in our bed,” she said, doing her best not to roll her eyes. She loved her husbands, but they both turned into big babies when they didn’t feel well.

Tommy’s pale lips split in a grimace. “Trust me. I need to be less than a foot from the toilet.”

“I’m going to update Oliver, I’ll be right back,” she promised.

 

Six hours later, Felicity, Tommy, Oliver, and Hildy were all laying on the sofa watching one of the guys’ favorites  - the _Bourne Identity,_ instead of going on their date. Bobby was in his nursery asleep. Donna had been disappointed when she’d learned that she wouldn’t be watching Bobby overnight. Her disappointment had been mitigated when she and Quentin were given Felicity’s reservations at Mar-tuni’s. Her step-father was in for quite a show once her mom got in front of an adoring crowd.

Tommy hadn’t vomited in an hour and had managed to drink an entire glass of water. Felicity was hopeful that the food poisoning had run its course. Oliver was lazily running his hands through Felicity and Tommy’s hair.

“I can’t decide which New Year’s Eve was less sexy. Tonight, or jail in Mexico,” Tommy said. “On the one hand, I’m not half naked, covered in bruises, in a filthy jail cell, on the other hand, I wasn’t vomiting in the Mexican jail cell.”

“I don’t know,” Oliver said. “That New Year’s Eve at Max Fuller’s when Mandy Thompson told you she loved you and then threw up on you wasn’t very sexy.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. Most of Oliver and Tommy’s stories from their teens and early twenties involved, women, alcohol, public urination and/or vomiting. “Was Mandy your date for the night?”

Tommy scoffed. “No, she was dating Carter Bowen. She was so drunk she thought I was him. Getting covered in vomit ensured I spent that night alone.”

Oliver kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them to Tommy’s lips. By the guilty look on his face, Felicity was certain that Oliver must have gone home with Laurel that New Year’s Eve.

“I can’t believe the first time we have a babysitter for the whole night, dinner reservations, and seats at Mar-tuni’s, that we’re sitting around in sweatpants, a knee brace, and with a garbage can,” Tommy lamented.

“My new dress for tonight was spectacular. My boobs look amazing in it.” Felicity sat up as she remembered Oliver’s earlier off-handed comment. “Oliver was going to sing tonight.”

Tommy gingerly sat up. “What? That can’t be right.” He snapped his fingers next to his ears. “Am I hearing things?”

Oliver sighed heavily. “You’re a laugh riot.”

“Were you really going to sing tonight?” Tommy asked. The teasing was out of his voice and had been replaced by a look of romantic wistfulness.

Oliver shrugged. “I was thinking about it. I was going to play it by ear.”

“What were you going to sing?” Tommy asked eagerly, his color improving.

The tips of Oliver’s ears turned red. “A little Rascal Flatts.”

“Which one?” Felicity asked with surprise. She couldn’t remember Oliver ever listening to Rascal Flatts. Neither of them was really into country. Tommy was the only one who routinely listened. It was the only way she knew any of their songs. “ _Bless the Broken Road_?”

Oliver shook his head.

“ _These Days_?”

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Felicity. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

“What?” Felicity asked innocently.

“It had to be the second or third time we hung out at my place. I put some music on and you said, and I quote,” Tommy made air quote signs, “Tommy, it’s in the Torah, thou shall not listen to country music.”

Oliver doubled over laughing.

Felicity felt herself blushing. “Fine. You’ve expanded my horizons. I can now name two Rascal Flatts songs and the sexy tractor song by the guy who dated whatsherface?”

Tommy joined in with Oliver’s laughter.

Felicity knocked her shoulder into Oliver’s. “So, which song?”

“ _Every Day_ ,” Oliver said.

The smile on Tommy’s face softened. “That’s a good one.”

Felicity was disappointed. She didn’t recognize the song and there was little chance she’d get to hear Oliver sing it now. “I don’t know that one.”

Tommy began to hum softly. Much to Felicity’s surprise, Oliver began to sing along. She held her breath, afraid that if she moved, Oliver might realize he was singing. His voice wasn’t as strong as Tommy’s, but he could carry a tune and she was always filled with warmth when he did let himself go and sing around them.

Oliver reached out and took their hands as he continued to sing. When he finished, his cheeks turned bright red and he ducked his head. He held their hands to his lips and kissed their knuckles. “I love you both – every day.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and kissed him. “Thank you. That was beautiful.”

“So what were you two going to sing?” Oliver asked.

Without pause, Tommy belted out, “She thinks my tractor’s sexy. It really turns her on. She’s always starin at me, while I’m chuggin along.”

“You were not,” Felicity said as she hit Tommy over the head with a throw pillow.

Tommy stood up and started gyrating his hips as he sang into a pretend microphone. “She likes the way it’s pulling, when it’s tillin up the land.”

Felicity threw her pillow at Tommy. “You’re a lunatic.”

“Someone’s feeling better,” Oliver said.

The sound of Bobby crying drew their complete attention to the monitor.

Felicity stood up. “I’ll get him. He’s probably wet and hungry.”

“Bring him down,” Oliver requested.

She kissed him on the top of the head. “We’ll ring the new year in together.”

“How does someone so small make so much noise?” she asked Bobby as she entered his nursery. “You’re just like your dads. You want all the attention,” Felicity said, knowing her husbands could hear every word she was saying. She scooped him up and he continued to shriek as she changed his wet diaper. “Someone is hungry,” she said sympathetically. “You can eat as much as you want as soon as we go and see your dads.”

After grabbing some burp cloths, she returned to the living room to find that Tommy and Oliver had shifted to make a space between them. Tommy placed a nursing pillow on her lap as soon as she sat down. When Bobby’s hand landed on her bare breast, he stopped crying and eagerly began to nurse.

“So much drama,” Felicity cooed. Every time she held her son and watched him as he clung to her, she loved him a little bit more. She didn’t know it was possible to love someone as much as she loved their son.

Oliver ran his hand over the top of Bobby’s head and Tommy kissed the bottoms of his feet. Felicity’s love for her husbands was even stronger now that they had Bobby. It didn’t matter which one was his biological father. She never would’ve had Bobby without both Oliver and Tommy.

“This is better than Mar-tuni’s,” Oliver said softly.

“Way better,” Tommy agreed.

The three of them sat together watching their son as they began the new year together as a family. As was true of so much in their lives, it wasn’t how they’d originally planned to spend their evening, but it was much better than any of them had expected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> My planned week of holiday fics was undermined by a temperamental laptop and my suspicions of the cloud. My files were corrupted and I spent the week attempting to recover the fics I didn't have backed up. I was able to salvage about 95% of everything I lost. I was able to recover all of the New Year's fic. It's a 2019 miracle.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged and always welcomed.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
